Grim Head Visions
by Clipsie
Summary: On Hiatus Possibly forever, depends when I get my InuYasha drive back on Visions have started in one InuTachi's Dreams. But will they happen, that is yet unknown. There are even some new characters helping along the way. Rated T incase I go nuts. Thoug
1. Chapter One

**Grim Head Visions**

Disclaimer: This is the only disclaimer I am doing. I do not own any part of the InuYasha series. I do adore them though, and I thank Rumiko Takahashi for this wonderful story.

Though the characters I create are my fan made characters. Those are Haru (Spring), Aodama (Sapphire/Jacinth), Kishi (Knight), Taiyou (Sun), Mahou (Magic), and Uta (Song). Haru, Kishi, and Uta are from a story I am making. So please don't steal their character design. Names don't matter though.

I was inspired one night, reading fan fiction, and looking at Sango/Miroku fan art. My god, I'm weird. Oh, and I am using the Japanese spellings. So Kilala is Kirara, neh? Jenn and Gibby were also a great help with this. I thank them greatly.

**Chapter One**

It was like any other normal day. The Inu-tachi was traveling across the countryside, searching for Naraku, per usual. Sango and Miroku, side by side, while Kagome and Inuyasha were side by side.

The day was a windy one. Nice, with a light blue sky, dotted with clouds. But about two hours ago, the sun had gone down. Allowing those, who wanted to see them, to see a blanket of stars above their head. Looking at the sky, Kagome sighed. It had been four days of journey since she had last gone home. There was no sign of Naraku, and demon activity was increasing. Looking to the Hanyou she said.

"Inuyasha? Can we stop for the night?"

Twirling his head around to look at her he cocked an eyebrow. "And why should we stop? What exactly is making you want to stop?"

"I am tired and we need a rest. Shippou-kun is already asleep, and I can't walk any more."

"Inuyasha, I would have to agree with Kagome-sama. We need to stop, and think up a plan of our next action." Miroku placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder as he said this and looked at the Hanyou defiantly.

"I would have to agree with Kagome-chan and Houshi-sama on this. I'm tired, and you didn't even let up rest our wounds when we got hurt yesterday." Sango walked up and placed her hand on Hiraikotsu's band.

"Feh! Alright, If it'll make you stop whining." Inuyasha frowned and turned his head away.

"Alright, I'll go get firewood!" Exclaimed Shippou from Kagome's arms.

"I'll set up camp!" Exclaimed Kagome and Sango together. This caused both of them to giggle.

"Me and Miroku will get some food." Mumbled Inuyasha. Looking to the Houshi, he turned and started walking away.

As they walked away, Kagome and Sango looked on. Turning around she looked to Sango, 'That's the easiest he has ever given in.' she thought to herself. Clapping her hands, she smiled sweetly and said, "Lets get started."

Sango just nodded, deep in thought. 'I wonder…'

"Sango, earth to Sango!" Kagome yelled at her.

"Eh? Oh, Kagome-chan. So, what do we have to do today?" Placing down Hiraikotsu, she walked over.

"Lets see here. Lay our sleeping bags, get some water from the stream over there, and start the fire when Shippou comes back."

"Ok… I'll get the water." Picking up a small bucket, she walked over and sat beside the stream. 'Kagome-chan sure got away with that easy today. Then again, she had our help.' Turning her head, she looked at Kagome. 'I hope Kagome-chan isn't thinking up something.'

Sighing and standing, she headed back to the camp. Shippou was already there, and everything was laid out. 'Kagome-chan sure is fast at this.'

Looking up, Kagome spotted Sango. "Sango-chan, could you help me with this fire?"

Brightening up she looked at the pile of twigs. "Kagome-chan, sure. As long as I'm not cooking tonight."

Giggling, Kagome nodded. "Sure, no cooking for you today. I had a plan for tonight's meal anyways. So, the fire?"

Sango sat beside the twigs and turned her head to Kagome, "Do you have those fire burning sticks with you?"

"Yes." Searching in her bag, Kagome looked for them.

Sango watched her, and took them from her hands when Kagome displayed them. Lighting the fire, she stood up and walked away. Stopping only to pick Hiraikotsu off the ground. "I'm going to go look around, ok." Smiling very sweetly, Sango walked into the forest, only being trailed by Kirara.

After oh so far, Sango stopped and sat on a log. Actually it was more like a chair tree. A tree conveniently shaped like a chair. Kirara scrambled atop Sango's lap.

"Kirara, a lot has happened, wouldn't you agree." Sango stroked Kirara's smooth back.

Looking up as Sango, Kirara mewed an agreement and settled in on her lap. Sango looked at her and smiled a sweet smile. Leaning back she soon fell asleep.

'Houshi-sama?' Nothing…

Sango sat in the middle of a field. A bloody field. Her friend's blood and bodies surrounding her. On her lap lay the head of a very important loved one.

'Houshi-sama?'

'Sango-chan? Is that you?'

'Houshi-sama. Yes it's me. Are you ok?'

'Sango-chan, I…' It was to late he was dead.

"Sango-chan."

'Houshi-sama, your still alive?'

"Sango-chan, wake up."

"Uh, Houshi-sama?" Still bleary eyed, she looked around, seeing flashes of purple and black, she grabbed at it.

"Oh, Houshi-sama! I thought it was so real."

Miroku was shocked. Many things running through his head, all he could think of doing was wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed, and truly awoke. 'Sango, what did you dream.' He didn't ask out loud, for he felt it could upset her more.

"Houshi-sama, I had a dream, that all of you were dead. I was so scared that I lost everything all over again." She looked at him in the face, and pulled away.

Miroku nodded. Backing away he stared at her. "It's time to eat. Kagome-sama said you had gone into the forest for a little, so I volunteered to find you." Turning away, he started to walk away, just a little bit and he stopped.

Sango stared at his back. She was startled, and still shaken from the dream. Picking up Hiraikotsu and Kirara, she followed and walked up beside him. "Thank you Houshi-sama." Looking away at that moment she hid a small frown. That dream really shook her up.

"You know you can tell me anything like that. It must have been a scary dream for you to have a reaction like that." Looking at her, and they walked, he smiled. "I'm glad you confided in me." Looking to where they were walking he gained a smaller grin.

Eclipse


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

"Sango-chan, so what happened in the forest?" Kagome looked at her between shovelling food in her mouth.

"Unh, not much, had a fell asleep, had a dream, then Houshi-sama found me." Sango looked at her straight in the eye. The only things she found good about that expedition were the fact, 1) Miroku didn't grope her, and 2) Miroku was there to comfort her.

"Mmf, so did anything happen between you, mmf, and Miroku?" Inuyasha mumbled between bites. Raising an eyebrow he looked to the lecherous monk.

"Nothing happened that Sango-chan wouldn't tell you about." He looked dreamily at Inuyasha, "Though, maybe you wouldn't have any worth knowing." Looking back at his food, he stole a glance at Sango.

"I had a bad dream. That's all. Houshi-sama was there to help me, and comfort me." Sango replied in a tone that really told him nothing.

"Alright, now we switch the topic." Kagome said all to eagerly. "Sango-chan, would you like to go to a nearby hot spring after we eat. Inuyasha said it was just up that hill." Her delicate hand pointed to a hill to her left.

Sango looked and nodded. "Now, Houshi-sama, no peaking. I mean it, or else." She glared a happy glare at him.

"But Sango-chan, the pain is worth it." He grinned at her and placed an arm around her shoulder.

'Oh my, what's happening. Then again, he's not groping me, so I guess it's ok.' She stared at his had, but she didn't shrug it off. Finishing her food, she stood up and walked to the spring. "Kagome-chan, just join me when your ready."

It was relaxing. All her pains seemingly disappeared. The warm touch of the spring's water on her skin. It was all too much for her. It overwhelmed her senses, and she fell into a dream state.

Sango sat within a cabin. It was cold, and yet, warming. The blood covering her hands. She looked at them, and frowned, this made her feel sick. Lying in front of her was a woman. Her kimono ripped off her shoulder, and a wound in it. The woman's brown hair stained with her own blood. Sango was shocked. 'Who was this woman, do I know here?' were the questions going through Sango's mind.

"Sango!"

'Who was that, Kagome-chan?'

"Sango, wake up!"

'Kagome-chan, I am awake, it is you who is sleeping.'

"Sango-chan!"

Kagome was frustrated; it wasn't like her to fall asleep in a hot spring. Not only was it unsafe, she didn't look happy in her sleep. A rock would do it though, throwing a rock at her head.

"Wake up sleepy." At that, Kagome threw the rock at Sango. It hit her right in the chest. Eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Kagome-chan? What is it?" She was staring straight into Kagome's eyes, the eyes sitting dead across from her in the hot spring.

"You were sleeping. That's not good, you must be tired." Kagome wadded over to sit beside Sango. "I hope you're okay though. We wouldn't want you to be sick."

"Uh, Kagome-chan. I'm fine, just tired. I am also still aching all over from the wounds that I got." Sango nodded and smiled as she said that. Silence soon came over the area around the hot spring. Sweet silence. Sango broke that though.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Yes, what would you like Sango-chan. Would you like shampoo? Conditioner?" She smiled sweetly and pretended to be unaware. Unaware that something was wrong with Sango. Something wrong with her spirit.

"No, none of that right now. Kagome-chan, when Houshi-sama found me asleep, I awoke and told him my dream in short form. I saw you, Houshi-sama, Shippou-kun and Inuyasha, dead. Houshi-sama's head lay in my lap. He tried to tell me something, but I wouldn't be able to hear it…" Sango looked at Kagome with saddened eyes.

"Sango-chan, you don't have to tell me all of it. If it pains you so."

"No, I must continue. You're like a sister to me, I felt like I lost everything all over again, after I gained so much. And now, I had a dream of a brown haired woman dead on the ground before of me. Her shoulder and hair bloodied, and my hands covered with it. I don't want this to happen." Sango looked down at her hands and put her head in them. 'Houshi-sama…'

"Sango-chan. why would you have such a dream?" Kagome looked worriedly at her friend, her sister. Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked at her sympathetically.

"Kagome-chan, I'd like the shampoo now, if you would please." Sango dunked her head under the water after that was said. 'Ah, now I can relax, don't know if I'll sleep tonight though.' Her head popping out of the water, she took the shampoo bottle from Kagome.

"Sango-chan, I hope you can sleep tonight." Kagome rubbed the shampoo into her hair. Leaning against the rocky ledge, she let it sit in, where as Sango just rinsed it out right after.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I'll take Kirara with me." She stepped out of the hot spring, and using a pink towel, she scrubbed herself dry. Putting her kimono on, she traveled back to the camp.

As Sango headed back to camp, she sighed. It was going to be tough if those things ever happened.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

As Sango left the camp with Kirara, she frowned. These dreams took everything out of her. She was left tired and irritable. Though, Kirara, as a comfort walked beside her, she felt no comfort as all. Thoughts of her past with Kohaku, her Otou-san and Okaa-san ran through her mind.

It was three years after Kohaku's birth. The day was beautiful and yet too ominous. Sango played in the front of their home with her brother. They were having great fun, but a bloodied man came up to the gate of their village.

"_Aodama-san, Aodama-san!" The man yelled that until he fell. He was unconscious. _

_With that, a beautiful woman ran out of the headman's home. This was Sango's mother. She wasn't from there though; she had starting violet eyes, long dark brown hair. Hair much like Sango's to be exact. Her forehead held a crest. This crest looked much like six flower petals. Her kimono she wore, was also violet with small flowers at the sleeves. Running to the bloodied man, she squealed a worried squeal. It was her brother Mahou. "Mahou! What the hell happened to you?" _

_Running up to him, she quickly examined his face. Horror was what his facial emotion was set on. Turning her head to Sango, she screamed a very important message. "Sango, get water, we need to clean his wounds and awaken him. Now, he's your uncle!"_

_Sango ran as fast has her legs could take her. She was only eight at the time. Soon returning with a bucket of water "Mama, here." Her mother quickly washing the wounds of her uncle and placing a cold, wet clothe on Mahou's brow._

"_Aodama-chan." Mahou spoke weakly. "The home village was attacked, they sent me out to find you, as I was the only one who knew. Protect our ho…" His voice died then, as he emptied blood out of his lungs. Mahou was dead. They all knew that. Aodama did not want to believe it though. She hugged her brother's dead body tightly, letting go soon._

_Standing up, Aodama gathered her armour and headed out of the village. "Mama?" Sango said to her._

_Aodama bent down on one knee and put her hands on Sango's shoulders. "Sango-chan. You stay here and protect your brother. I will be back."_

_That was the last Sango had ever seen her mother. Her uncle was buried at sundown._

Sango thought of that as she walked along. She soon stopped at a cliff and sat at the edge. It was a very secluded place. Kirara ran along and played with a pinecone while she was in thought. The whole reason these memories came back was because of that dream she had just had. The dream, where the dead brown haired woman, was her mother. Sighing, she stared at the sky.

­­­

Moments later, after no though ran through Sango's head. A small rustling noise came from the forest. Along with that was Kirara's growl. Standing up in a split second, Sango prepared Hiraikotsu, not expecting what was to come next. That was an energy wave. That, and a flying demon. This demon had nothing to do with the energy wave, but the fact that it was being chased by it. The energy wave, having a specific purple, green and black glow to it.

Screaming, Sango was knocked over the cliff. Kirara could not help though, as she was asleep. Asleep was abnormal, as Kirara was instantly put to sleep. Not the normal way living beings are put to sleep.

Sango just barely hanging on to the edge of the slippery rock. That was until a mysterious hand grabbed at her wrist. But there was something familiar about this hand and arm. Prayer beads wrapped around it. Pulling her up. "Sango-chan, are you alright?"

"Houshi-sama, you saved me. Why are you here?" Sango was pulled on to the cliff and stared in the monk's eyes.

"I was worried about you. You seemed lost. Your eyes dull." At this exact moment though, he had to ruin it. Ruining it by stroking her bottom. Sango was still dazed though. She really didn't notice it to fast. Her mind was on something else. Miroku seemed to answer her question though. "The energy wave seems to pass over humans. Not putting them to sleep like it did to Kirara and that demon that went by."

After her questions was answered though. It registered in her brain, 'Houshi-sama is stroking by bottom again.' The action was responded with a slap and Sango walking to pick up Kirara. "We should head back, they are probably worried about us. The energy wave possibly passed over them."

"Right. Let us go no, Sango-chan." Miroku agreed with her. They traveled back. Not awaking that fact that their answers would be there.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

As they entered the camp, two figures were seen sleeping. They were not Kagome and Inuyasha though. Two strangers were sleeping. The woman leaning against the man, his hands wrapped around her waist. She wore a priestess's outfit and had long brown hair bound in a long ribbon so it looked like a tail with a poof at the end. The man also having brown hair, he wore a haori and hakama. His hair was short though; it ran loosely around his head and blew in the slight breeze. Around them was a purplish glow.

Near them, though, lay Kagome, her head in Inuyasha's lap. She was fast asleep, and Inuyasha was awake, just staring into space. And ear twitch here, and an ear twitch there. Plus a mega ear twitch to acnowlege Sango and Miroku. Sitting down, across from Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango and Miroku stared at them all.

"What?" Inuyasha questioned ever so bluntly, he looked comfortable though.

"Were just wondering who those people are." Sango stated in a questioning glance. She looked to the two sleeping figures and back to Inuyasha.

"And why Kagome is sleeping on your lap with you not looking annoyed." Miroku couldn't help but add that in. It was irresistible to annoy Inuyasha. Miroku also cast a questioning glance at the two sleepers.

"Why don't you just ask her, herself, and him if you must." Inuyasha had gathered the stares of both Miroku and Sango long enough for the woman to awaken. The woman smiled sweetly at them and responded very quickly.

"I am Haru, the Yume no Miko, this is my companion Kishi. Kishi is a samurai of sorts. I carry his armour for him, while he just carries his sword." She elbowed him in the stomach and whispered something inaudible in his ear.

"Like she said, I am Kishi. Haru-chan here acts like a sort of page for me." He rubbed the top of her head, while she gave him and annoyed look. This was the time where Sango and Miroku noticed something weird about them. Haru had green eyes, though she was not a demon, and her hair was not the normal colour of brown they saw a lot, it was really light. Kishi's hair was fairly light as well, but still a fairly good colour for the days.

Miroku looked deep into these eyes and mumbled to Sango, blocking his words from their view, "Look at her eyes, she looks like a demon." He pulled back and gave a nervous smile at them.

Inuyasha, of course, heard the exchange with his highly acute, cute ears. "Ah, just say it already, she looks different and you sense a demonic aura around her." This was in a slight yell and it awoke Kagome.

Inuyasha's comment made Haru giggle. She looked at the hanyou and then at the monk and smiled. "All right, I shall explain." This confused the Inu-Tachi, well all but Inuyasha. "I am not from this fair island of yours, I am from a different island. That place is Ireland (Note: I don't know if this is what they called it then, but hey). I am not a demon though I have a demonic aura, but it is because I carry a Ryuu, a Usagi, and two Kitsunes with me. Not to mention our traveling companion, Taiyou. Taiyou, where are you?"

A small fox appeared from behind a bush and wandered over to Miroku and Sango, doing a little fox bow, it trotted to Kagome and Inuyasha. The fox then did the same thing to them before settling down in front of Haru and Kishi. "Now, shall we get some sleep?" With that, Haru and Kishi fell back asleep, and every settled in to their designated spots, and soon went under.


	5. Chapter Five

I wanted to give a little insight as to the love between Haru and Kishi, and to show what her powers are. 

Glossary (I don't know if you know these words, so)

Yume: Dream

Miko: Priestess; Shrine Maiden

Haori: Dress jacket, it is the red jacket like Kimono ma bobber, Inuyasha wears, I really don't know how to explain.

Hakama: You know those pants Kikyou, Kaede, and Jii-chan always wear, those are them.

Chapter Five 

Haru awoke in the middle of the night. Admiring the peacefulness, she went around and examined the sleepers. First walking to the monk, she placed her fingers on his forehead. Examining his dreams of Sango, she smirked. He was dreaming some pretty perverted stuff. This didn't surprise her in the least, and so, she walked of to the taijiya, she did the exact same finger placement. Sango was having the dream again. The one where she sat in the field, all alone. The difference with this one was that there was a bloody Hiraikotsu sitting near where she was in the dream. This upset Haru greatly, and so, using her powers of the yume, She changed Sango's dream to a peaceful one with her friends. This instantly relaxed the taijiya. This made her move on to the miko child. This child in particular was dreaming of beautiful things. She dreamed about Inuyasha, and him staying at her home in the future. She dreamed of him and her living together, and a dream where he wasn't as stubborn and insolent. This made Haru smile. The dream was pure hearted. That was, until another miko showed up and destroyed it all by, once again, pinning the hanyou to a tree. That spurt didn't last long though. The dream soon turned to beautiful again.

Haru moved on to the hanyou and placed her fingers upon his head. It was clear, perfectly clear, nothing going on. Then memories of him being attached to a rock began. Shippou was next. It was all candy, candy, candy, and Kagome. But mostly him eating candy. Kirara's dream was similar as well, except it included Miroku, Sango, and catnip.

Haru traveled to where the nearby hot spring was. Undressing, she grabbed at the ribbon tail and pulled at it. Her hair traveling down to just above the start of her legs. She smiled at the small sliver of moon and stepped into the warm water of the pool. Standing in the middle, the water only coming up to her neck, she dunked her head beneath the small, warm waves. Rinsing the dirt out of her hair, she leaned against the wall. The water urging her to fall asleep. She almost did, until a hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Uh, who's that?" Her eyes wide and questioning. She got snuck up on a lot when she was bathing. Though the one who snuck up on her the most was Kishi.

"Haru-chan, I would think you of all people would figure out who I am." Kishi moved to the side of her and entered the water. He to was unclothed.

Haru smiled sweetly at him and hugged his neck, pressing her body against his side. They had seen each other like this a lot. "Ki-chan, you have really got to learn not to sneak up on me when there is others around." She pointed at the clearing the others were sleeping in. Staring up at him with her big eyes, she kissed his cheek. Pulling away she stared at her hands and grabbed at the necklace she never removed. This pendant held a small token of love from him. It was true; they were lovers, young ones at that.

Kissing her cheek, he smiled at her. "I was cold when you left, my blanket was gone. I missed your warmth mingling with mine." He slung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Ki-chan, you have really go to toughen up. Missing my warmth, that's one of the most mediocre lines I have ever heard from you." She laid her head to rest at his shoulder and smiled a loving smile.

Meanwhile, in the bushes, Miroku watched this whole exchange. Smirking like the pervert he is. But, that wasn't long lived.

"Monk, what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha had come up behind him. Demanding to know this certain information and scaring the hell out of Miroku.

"Inuyasha, um…" Miroku didn't know what to say right at that moment. He came up with something stupid though, something expected. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question you pervert. I noticed you were gone, I already knew those two were, so I figured you would be spying." Turning his back he started walking away.

"Inuyasha, its not how it seems, I was only worried for her safety." Miroku was chasing after him, trying to get his point across. The hanyou wouldn't listen though.

Haru listened to this exchange between hanyou and monk. Sighing, she stood up, and got out of the water. It was so hard to get a quality bath when there were people around. She wondered how the two females did it.

Getting redressed, she saw that Kishi was also getting ready. That was good; it just means that he would be able to help her with the most annoying part. Placing her hair within the ribbon. Sitting down upon the rock, she positioned her back to him, awaiting him to come and fix her hair. He did, but not before, giving her a slight kiss on the top of her head. He had become an expert with this. An expert who could tie any woman's hair in any which way, seeing that Haru was very particular. Moving away when her hair was done right, she stood. "Might as well go back."

Nodding, he followed the moving priestess, watching her in admire.


End file.
